degrassi_a_whole_new_startfandomcom-20200213-history
JS
Name: Emma Nelson Nickname: Blaze (by Becca), Emmy (by J.T.), Em (by Manny), Emmaline (by Chester), Nancy Drew (by Sean), Blonde Emma (by Becca), Emmers (by Snake), Green Peace (by Jay), Polkadot (by Jay), Sight for Sore Eyes (by Sean), Rexieville Nelson (by Manny), Little Miss Big Mouth (By Spinner), Little Miss Save the World (by Paige), Cause Girl (By Paige), Stuck Up Prude Princess (by Manny) Gender: Female Date of Birth: June 1989 Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Blonde Family: Christine Nelson (Mother), Shane McKay (Biological Father), Ms. Nelson (Grandmother), Rev. Steven McKay (Grandfather), Mary McKay (Grandmother), Carl McKay (Uncle), Archie Simpson (Step-Father), Glen Simpson (Step-Uncle), Jack Simpson (Half-Brother), Spinner Mason (Husband), Mr. Mason (Father-in-Law; Deceased), Mrs. Mason (Mother-in-law), Kendra Mason (Sister-in-law), Connor DeLaurier (God-brother), Abby (daughter), Cassie (unborn daughter) Relationship: Spinner Mason (husband), Sean Cameron (Ex-Boyfriend), Chris Sharpe (Ex-Boyfriend), Peter Stone (Ex-Boyfriend), Damian Hayes (Ex-Boyfriend), Kelly Ashoona (Ex-Boyfriend) Job: The Dot (Former waitress), Purple Dragon (Former Spokesmodel), stay at home mom Schools: Degrassi Community School, Smithdale University, Toronto University Achievements: Degrassi Girls Gymnastics Team, Degrassi Hockey Team, Degrassi Grapevine , Degrassi Drama Department , Bright Sparks, Re-Cycling Project First Episode: DJH- Season's Greetings (304-DJH), TNG- Mother and Child Reunion (1) (101) Last Episode: TNG- The Rest Of My Life (4) (923-DTNG) Reason: TNG- Storyline ended Episode Count: TNG- 124 Portrayed By: Miriam McDonald (2001-2010), Ashlee Henricks (1990-1991), Samantha Morrison (1989) Jack Simpson (born September 17, 2003) is the son of Christine Nelson and Archie Simpson, and the half-brother of Emma Nelson. Contents http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_Simpson# hide#Character History ##Pregnancy ##Birth ##Season 3 ##Season 4 ##Season 5 ##Season 6 ##Season 7 ##Season 9 #Mentions ##Season 13 #Appearances #Trivia Character HistoryEdit PregnancyEdit The pregnancy of Jack was not planned at all by Spike and Snake, and Spike keeps the pregnancy a secret from Snake. Emma Nelson finds out about the pregnancy, and eventually tells Snake about it prior to Snake and Spike's wedding. She also says that Spike is thinking of having an abortion. Snake had mentioned earlier that he wasn't ready for kids yet, after she had secretly gotten pregnant, which had given Spike this idea. However, Spike and Snake wed and decide to keep the baby. http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20081219183805/degrassi/images/f/f6/Jack.jpg Jack, when he was born with his family. BirthEdit http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120807011240/degrassi/images/1/1c/54tf.jpg A picture of baby Jack on Snake's desktop. When Emma's biological father, Shane McKay visited her house and caused a large scene, Spike went into labor. Emma knew that knitting would calm down Shane, so she tells him to do so. Emma calls the midwife and Spike delivers a healthy baby boy, from a home birth, named Jack. Season 3Edit http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120406045315/degrassi/images/1/1d/6544d.png Jack in season 4. Being born a healthy baby, Jack continues to grow, and is often seen with Spike. He is seated in the audience with his mother during Emma's gymnastics meet. Season 4Edit Jack would be turning around a year old. Spike brings him with her to Emma's parent-teacher conferences. Season 5Edit http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120408070848/degrassi/images/a/a9/644d.png Jack in season 5, crying over an ear infection. Jack has been sick lately with a fever and ear infection, and Spike reveals she is on a first name basis at the hospital, revealing she has been there a lot for Jack. He is regularly in day care while Spike is off at work, and Manny and Emma watch him until she is able to get home. Season 6Edit http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110312064655/degrassi/images/8/80/Erf.png Jack in season 6, playing with Manny's cell phone. Another year older, Jack continues to live with his family. Although, with not much story, he still makes occasional appearances. Season 7Edit http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110106003646/degrassi/images/6/61/5453.png Jack in season 7. When Snake was falsely accused of molesting Darcy Edwards, Spike left Snake for a brief time, and took Jack with her to her mother's house. Spike and Jack came home shortly after Snake returned to teaching. Season 9Edit http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110210071103/degrassi/images/d/d6/Jack2.png Jack in season 9. In Holiday Road, Jack is seen playing video games with Kelly and Connor . MentionsEdit Season 13Edit In This Is How We Do It, Snake mentions that Jack loves West Drive, which is how he is familiar with Zoë Rivas's character, Gatsby Garcia. AppearancesEdit Season 3 *Father Figure (2) *Pride (1) *Holiday (1) No Lines *Holiday (2) No Lines *Accidents Will Happen (1) *Accidents Will Happen (2) *I Want Candy No Lines Season 4 *Anywhere I Lay My Head No Lines *Modern Love Season 5 *Turned Out (2) *The Lexicon of Love (2) No Lines *Our Lips Are Sealed (1) Season 6 *Crazy Little Thing Called Love No Lines *Love My Way No Lines *Don't You Want Me? (1) Season 7 *Another Brick in the Wall No Lines *Everything She Wants Season 9 *Holiday Road No Lines TriviaEdit *Jack was born in September 2003. *As of Season 13, Jack is 7 years old. *He is a fan of West Drive. *He is known to be a fan of Zoë Rivas.